Travelers typically have two options when it comes to luggage and carrying cases. The first option is a hard protective case, often made of plastic, metal, or some other rigid material that provides nearly total protection for the contents of the case. Unfortunately, these hard cases tend to be heavy, particularly when used to carry large items such as golf clubs or other sporting equipment. Furthermore, the sheer size of the hard case may make transportation difficult. For example, hard golf club cases are typically shaped so that they resemble a long, elongated box, making them heavy, difficult to maneuver, and often too big to transport in small or medium-sized vehicles. Moreover, most hard cases take up a significant amount of storage room when not in use.
The second option for travelers is a soft “case” or bag, typically made of a durable fabric such as canvas. While these soft cases are typically lightweight and flexible so they can be easily stored, they generally provide inadequate protection for their contents, making users leery of using such bags when transporting expensive items such as golf clubs via an airplane, mail, or other means where the case may be subjected to rough handling.
Thus there is a need for an impact resistant, flexible structure that can be incorporated into a travel case such that the travel case can provide the protection offered by a hard travel case while simultaneously providing the flexibility and ease of storage offered by a soft travel case.